Planetfinder
Planetfinder is the main protagonist in PFE. His cat, Cosmos, and his friends, join him in trying the defeat Star Destroyer. Early Life Planetfinder was fascinated with Space since he was one. In the year 3965, Planetfinder became a pilot and was tasked by the government to find new planets to colonize. Planetfinder was then given some gadgets such as the UEP, Light Contacts, and the gravity boots. About two years later, Planetfinder discover a new ore, one stronger then graphene, he dubbed it Findium and it became the subject to a new resource rush. The Planetary Findium Rush. All races rushed for the rare substance, and it became with 400 million Cosmic Credits and square centimeter after starting the rush! Planetfinder wanted some more, after all, he found it. So he began his search for more. He noticed that some Planets that held a high atmosphere density had Findium near their core. He released this fact and sparked the Race to Venus. All of humanity knew that landing a rover would be impossible by the heat of Venus. Meaning they would have to lower the CO2 level in the atmosphere and bombard Venus with Ice Comets. This would take about 15 years and they started the work. Planetfinder, on the other hand, didn't want to wait. But he knew that Venus must have some. So he started to look on exo-planets. He knew that there had to be a dense atmosphere. but he knew he wouldn't be able to land on it and mine. so Planetfinder needed to look for a Planet who once at a dense atmosphere, but lost it. Eventually, he found it. He found a system that had two Planets with one meeting the criteria. He named the star WinterB, and the Perfect Planet, Flux. The other planet, Was Mercury like. A Close to the sun, rocky, small planet. He named that Caenus. Then, Planetfinder created a mining camp on Flux, and got rich! The First Encounter The events of PFE is the second time Star Destroyer came back. So what happened the first time? Well Bodhi wants to after PFE is done release a BOOK about it! The main character will not be Planetfinder and rather a Human named Orion. Planetfinder is one of the supporting characters in the book. This way Planetfinder knows Star Destroyer as he does in the first episode. Bodhi might also release a book of the animation! The Saturn Station After finding Flux Planetfinder and others created a ship called The Saturn Station. Planetfinder then found a quicker route to Flux, and then realized that if he release the info, Findium prices would plummet. Planetfinder decided to keep it a secret and create a buffer at the closet named star. This being Vega. He created a base camp there to keep a look out called Bloctum. But he released one bit of info. That there was a massive vortex close enough to the quickest route that it would destroy all ships near it. This was true, but not ''all ''ships. Three can make it though. The Saturn Station, The S.S. Galactic, and the S.S. Nomad. Over the years. Planetfinder reputation grew and grew. Until everyone wanted to be on his ship. Planetfinder wanted the Saturn Station's job to go around and help people in need. Though it was increasingly getting harder to help with the problems getting bigger and harder. Sooner or later, it would have to change jobs. The Silencers Star Destroyer was powered by vengeance and greed. His ideas ran though the minds of others and influenced them to take action. Star Destroyer now had an army. They are called, The Silencers. There goal is to destroy Planetfinder and to help Star Destroyer destroy the local group. They almost succeeded in the killing of Planetfinder. The First Episode The Silencers destroy the station killing almost everyone. Planetfinder and Cosmos escape barely. He wakes up on Junau 2 and with the assistants of Conner escapes the planet. After that a space battle ensues with Conner and Planetfinder vs. The Silencers. Planetfinder and Conner make a desperate escape to Earth. Planetfinder then meets Star Destroyer and Conner almost gets killed. and Planetfinder got cut in the eye and past out on a ship that flew out to space.